


Impulse

by Incertitude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, blowjob, secret blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin gives Erwin a blowjob :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> not edited
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy this! i was actually writing this under impulse so it hasn't been read over or edited YET. I'll be back in the morning, I'm sorry for my embarassing mistakes or repeated words

Armin didn’t entirely understand how he got in this kind of situation but he was in the situation nonetheless. The blond teen was on his knees between two large masculine thighs that belonged to his respectful commander; Erwin Smith.

Armin may have deceived a little, he’s been Erwin’s personal assistant for a while, recently Erwin confided in him telling him about how he’s had no time to live his sexual life. Erwin’s dating life was non-existent since he had to focus on work and also… he didn’t know when he would die, other than that Erwin had no trouble whatsoever getting someone in bed with him.

Armin’s task was to find someone (a prostitute) for Erwin to have sex with since he’s cleared his plans for the night to which Armin told him about how vital his sleep was, Erwin disregarded his statement. Armin was reasonably worried for his commander so he blurted out _“would I be good enough to satisfy you?”_

Erwin was more than shocked to hear that from a 15 year old and a cadet sleeping with higher ups wasn’t unheard of. Erwin just didn’t want to deal with a ‘child’ so to speak, however he saw this as convenient since he didn’t have to search for a bedmate—Armin was with him most of the time when there aren’t any pressing matters.

Armin’s hair brushed over his shoulders falling past as he tilted his head back to look up at Erwin who was watching with fascination, “have you given a blowjob before, Armin?”

Armin shook his head pressing his lips tightly together.

“Well, take your time; I just want to see what you’re made of first.”

Armin lowered his head again viewing the bulge in Erwin’s tight pants, a very clear outline of his huge cock. Armin knew Erwin was lying; he visibly desires Armin since he’s unspoiled and fresh. He just wants a blowjob now during work hours since he’s all backed up—for now.

Armin’s lithe hands moved over Erwin’s thick thighs over tight straps, little by little he could see Erwin’s pants get tighter and his zipper more noticeable. He bit into his plump lower lip as his left hand moved over the thick base of the cock, he can already feel heat radiating through fabric, giving a little squeeze through Erwin’s pants Armin felt his commander jump under the pressure,

Armin glanced up quickly seeing Erwin furrowing his eyebrows, his jaw tightened in anticipation while his arms were over the arm rests of his chair. The small blond took a subtle deep breath as he undid the button of Erwin’s pants watching as the zipper already started to move down by itself. Armin took the little zipper lightly tugging it down feeling the compression coming from inside the jeans urgently pushing the zip along.

The young cadet had wide eyes seeing the bulge under boxer briefs, swallowing his shyness he reached under the band of Erwin’s underwear he felt hot, hard flesh, when he pulled the cock out he was so shocked actually seeing how enormous it was. The girth was impressive and the length too, Armin nearly chickened out seeing how full and large it was. Blond pubes were trimmed low at the base making his cock appearance clean, and there wasn’t a particular odor which relieved Armin.

Armin held the heavy organ shuffling onward, he inclined toward the shiny tip with a wide mouth and his tongue hanging out well coated in saliva. When the tasteless cock touched Armin’s slick tongue Erwin groaned moving slightly toward the warmth of Armin’s tongue, hearing the heavy groan of pure pleasure from his superior commander made Armin’s levitated hips jolt with a tingle expanding under his skin.

With courage the petite blond lowered his head with a wide mouth, Erwin’s hot cock slide over his tongue smearing a salty taste that leaked from the spongey head protected by thick foreskin.

“Ah… shit, Armin...” Erwin gripped the armrests trying to keep his hips still, he wanted nothing but to fuck Armin’s face _hard_ , and he knew he couldn’t do that since it was Armin’s first time. Even though he knows one day he’ll face fuck Armin so hard that the genius boy will have a raw voice for days.

Just as Armin was slowly taking more of the huge cock in a centimeter at a time someone knocked on the office door.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Erwin cupped Armin’s face making him pull off, “ _get under the desk_ ,” he whispered urgently.

Armin scooted back immediately following ordered and Erwin pulled his chair in further, luckily his desk was so huge and Armin was so small that Armin had room to move around.

“Come in,” Erwin fixed his hair and appearance a little bit more.

Armin tucked his hair behind both ears as he steadied his breathing.

“Ah, Eren, what can I do for you?”

Armin’s eyes couldn’t get any wider, he was shocked to hear that his best friend was there but what was more shocking is that his own arousal grew at the thought of being caught between Erwin’s legs. How scandalous.

“Have you seen Armin around, sir?” Eren strode closer.

“I’m sorry, I’ve sent Armin off on an important task, and he won’t be back for a little while.”

“Oh… okay, have you seen Levi?”

Armin moved very quietly to get more comfortable on his knees, finding his confidence again his small hands moved over Erwin’s muscular legs, Erwin’s bare cock jumping at the sensual feel.

Erwin shuffled things around on his desk, “I believe he’s discussing something with Hanji.”

Eren sighed loudly taking a seat, “I do have other things to talk to you about though, if you don’t mind.”

Armin already has his slender fingers holding Erwin’s cock as his little tongue swept over the squishy head  as he continued to push the cock into his mouth that he opened to its widest trying to avoid any teeth action.

Erwin lowered his hands onto the armrests again where he gripped tightly until his fingers were white in the tips, “go… go on, Jeager.”

Armin closed his eyes concentrating on Erwin’s pleasure while he blocked out the conversation. Armin was surprised by how much of the cock he could take in, his mouth was open to the max but he didn’t gag, in fact his nose touch the patch of trimmed hairs.

Erwin reached over grabbing Armin’s soft hair giving him a tuck, perhaps as a warning considering how much salty pre cum he was leaking into his throat.

“Sir,” Eren piped up, “are you okay, you look warm.”

Armin suddenly got jealous that Eren was seeing Erwin’s face instead of himself, he pulled off the slicked cock before going right in with an open throat beginning to add suction while pulled back at an antagonizing slow pace.

“I don’t feel to well,” Erwin struggled to say even though he was feeling _very_ well, “I’m sorry but I’m going to rest now, you’re excused.”

“Okay, I’m sorry for having bothered you, sir,” Eren said as he walked hurriedly across the room.

Once the door clicked Erwin grunted and leaned back gazing down at Armin.

It was a sight to behold.

 Armin’s eyes were closed and his hair beautiful tousled, he bobbed his head as fast as he could without hurting himself or Erwin.

Erwin sighed heavily and moaned as he tilted his head back for a few moments, “fuck, Armin, I’m going to come soon.”

Armin understood and pushed himself a little faster now making all the lewd noises he held back on, his saliva sliding down the cock going over his small fingers. Armin’s little tongue wiggled against the underside of the hard cock filling his mouth up, the head of the phallus bumping the back of his throat while moving over the ridges on the roof of his mouth.

Erwin bit into his lip bucking his hips briefly, “shit! I’m coming,” his body became rigid as Armin raised his head.

Armin made a moan while his mouth got spurts of thick salty come that he tried his best to swallow, when he couldn’t swallow anymore he pulled back jerking off the still prominent cock, strings of come falling over his face and open mouth.

Erwin was panting heavily as he watched unblinking; he didn’t want to miss anything.

Armin jolted again with a moan as he opened his eyes gazing up at his commander with a softening cock in his hands, “I… “ he gulped thickly, “I came…” he croaked softly.

**Author's Note:**

> not edited


End file.
